


Wretched and Divine

by PhoenixTodoroki



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Hurt Will, Hurt/Comfort, I think I did it, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Will Gets Shot, at least I tried at it at least, cause Connor does something incredibly stupid, overprotective connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTodoroki/pseuds/PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: based off the prompt by halzekrhodestead on tumblr: Rhodestead with a hospital lockdown and hurt will and Connor going overprotective
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 130





	Wretched and Divine

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Violence  
> Author's Note: Connor and Will are married in this one. Just because.

Code Silver. Connor's absolute worst nightmare. He had heard the pops of gunfire ringing through the halls of the hospital. The screams. The quick foot falls of innocent people fleeing. The mass chaos. His heart raced against his chest as he maneuvered through the halls. His body practically moving on its own as he rushed towards the ED. His ears pounded and his head swimming as he rounded the corner as he finally made it to his destinated. 

The hospital was going into complete lockdown to try and isolate the shooter. Why he wasn't following protocol summed down to one reason. 

He knew he should of evacuated but his mind swarmed to his very much self destructive husband. Will Halstead, much like his younger brother, found ways of getting himself into danger rather it was by accident or putting himself directly into the middle of it. 

He came to a complete stand still as his eyes fell onto the fallen figure of one Will Halstead. Will laid sprawled on the floor, clutching at his right shoulder, his hand covered in blood. 

His blood. 

Connor's heart beat was now in his ears once his eyes landed on the figure standing above his husband with a gun pointed directly at his head. Will's eyes weren't even filled with fear as he stared down the gun man but rather a glare leveled on the masked man. "Dr. Halstead, this is where you die. Like you killed my wife." The gun man hissed. 

As the words reached Connor's ears, his body reacted just like it had before. He barely heard Will yelling at him to stay back before Connor was now standing directly between the gun man and his fallen husband. The gun man had shock flash across his face momentarily as Connor made himself a human shield between the gun man and Will. 

This man would not take his husband from him. Not if Connor had a say. 

Will continued to yell at him to get out of the way and to get out of the building. Yet, Connor refused to move. His signature glare settled on the gun man. The gun man smirked at him, drawling out a low, "So you have a death wish." It wasn't even a question. 

Connor was not going to let this man kill Will. 

Connor only replied with, "You will not hurt him. I won't let you." 

"Connor! No! Get out of here!" Will said, grimacing at the sharp pain in his shoulder. Connor knew that Will was only running on pure adrenaline at the moment and once it settled he would be in a lot more pain than he was showing. 

The gun man looked between the two, surveying them for a moment. "You want to hurt him for what happened to your wife?" Connor questioned, ignoring Will's protests for him to leave. The gun man only smirked with a stupidly large, sadistic grin. "You want him to feel the same pain you did?" 

The gun man growled. "Of course I do!" The man hollered, the gun in his hand shaking with the movement as he waved his hand. "He killed my wife!" 

Connor took in a deep breath, his poster straight as he looked up into the eyes of the deranged man. "Than kill me. I'm his husband." 

"CONNOR! NO!" Will screamed, more pleas leaving his mouth to try and force Connor to listen to him. To run. 

Connor wasn't going anywhere. 

The gun man smirked, looking down at Will. "He's a handsome one. He's right you know. What's better than taking the one you love when you took the love of my life." The gun man growled, turning his attention back to Connor. The gun was now leveled perfectly to the middle of Connor's forehead. He didn't even flinch. If this meant saving Will's life. So be it.

"Don't do this! Kill me! Don't hurt him!" Will pleaded again, finally managing to force himself off of the floor. He wobbled for a moment, gripping onto the counter of the nurse's station. His hand slipping for a second from the thick, red liquid covering his palm. "This is between you and me. Not him." 

The gun man didn't waver as he kept his weapon leveled on Connor's head. "Say goodbye, Dr. Halstead." The man stated, his finger on the trigger. 

Will let out a holler as a gun shot rang out. 

"You guys alright?" The familiar voice of Jay Halstead hollered as Intelligence came rushing into the ED, guns drawn and raised, from the the same way that Connor had came. 

Will's eyes were locked in front of him in shock. 

Connor stood completely still in front of him, blood splattered on his face as he looked down at the ground at the gun man. The man now had a bullet hole in the side of his head, blood pooling on the ground around his head. His eyes open and lifeless as he laid prone. 

Will surged forward, ignoring the pain in his shoulder for another moment as he brought Connor into his arms. The black haired man releasing the breath he didn't notice that he had been holding. "Never do that again, Connor." Will said, breathing in the scent of Connor's shampoo. "You overprotective idiot. You almost got yourself killed." 

"Will!" Dr. Choi exclaimed, rushing over. "Let's get this patched up." The veteran stated. Will only shook as he held on tightly to Connor, his blood staining Connor's white over coat. "Connor, come with us." 

Connor didn't say a word as Jay help Dr. Choi rush Will over to Baghdad. He had to pry himself away from Will's grip so Choi could get to work at accessing the wound. 

He's safe. Was all that went through Connor's mind as he stared blankly at the wall. Shock still filling him. He wasn't even sure at this moment what complied him to jump in front of the gun be what he did know is that he had to protect Will at all costs. 

x

Luckily the bullet was through and through. Will had to do some physical therapy but the wound wasn't to serious. It had missed practically everything. It was a huge relief. Connor felt like he could breath again as he forced Will to allow him to carry his belongings out of the ED as Choi finally allowed Will to be discharged and go home. 

Dr. Charles had forced Connor to speak with him while Will was getting scans. He had been in shock after watching the gun man fall lifeless to the floor. The talk had been soothing and enlightening despite the scary situation they had been in. Well, more what Connor threw himself into to protect Will. He would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant protecting Will all over again.

Will paused as they got to Connor's car, forcing the other man to stop. Will's eyes were shielded by his hair as he stared at the ground. "Never do that again." He muttered. "You scared the shit out of me." 

Connor took in a deep breath, forcing his own nerves down. "I just moved. I couldn't watch him kill you." 

Will looked up at him, anger clear in his eyes. "But you would let me watch you die?! Connor, I would of died the minute he shot you. I can't live without you." He stated, using his uninjured arm to pull Connor flush against him. 

"I had to protect you." Connor said, his voice wavering as he spoke. His eyes filled with tears as he thought back to seeing Will on the floor surrounded by his own blood with a gun leveled on his head. "I had to do something." 

Will sighed, kissing the top of Connor's head. "Please don't do something suicidal next time." He pleaded. 

Connor shrugged. "Can't make promises." The surgeon muttered. 

Will rolled his eyes. "Okay, tackle the gun man next time." 

Connor snorted. "So the gun could accidentally go off and probably kill someone else?" 

The red head only sighed again. "Not what I meant, Connor. Just don't ask to be shot again." 

Connor wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, taking in a deep breath. "Will, I can't live without you either." Wrapping his arms around Will's back, his hands balling in the fabric. 

"We're both okay at least." Will whispered, enjoying the moment of just holding his husband. 

"Lets go home." 

  
  



End file.
